Like Waking From A Dream
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: I don't know where I am, I can't remember anything that happened in the last 4 months and I might already be dead. All I know is that those weird hallucinations seem to be trying to tell me something. It feels like that short period of time while you're not asleep anymore, but not fully awake either. - Sam P. Seddie
1. Almost Like A Dream

**Like Waking From A Dream**

**Yes, I am starting another story. But don't worry I'm not abandoning 'Everything That's Gone And Passed'. This story is very short, it has only 4 chapters and all of them are already written. All there's left for me to do is re-read them so that I could check the grammar mistakes and upload them. For anyone that's reading my other story 'Everything That's Gone And Passed' the next chapter is written and will be posted sometime before this Friday. If you want to know when this story will be updated read my A/N in the end of this chapter.  
**

**Chapter 1: Almost like A Dream**

**Sam's POV:**

I open my eyes. It takes about a minute to realize I'm laying down and another minute to see the fog all around me. I slowly sit up.

"Hello?" I ask. No answer. I stand up and try to see anything around me, but in the fog I can't even see my own feet. Where am I? I try to think back on the last thing I remember. I start to panic when I realize I can't do that. It's not that I don't remember anything, I know my name is Sam Puckett, I know I live with my mom, I know my father left me and Melanie when I was little, I know my best friends are Carly Shay and Freddie Benson and I know that four months ago Freddie and I broke up. I just don't remember pretty much anything that happened in the last four months, I am aware of the fact that it's been four months since the last thing I can remember, I just can't remember what happened in that time. I check my pockets for my phone, I take it out but see that there's no signal. Oh this is bad, this is so bad.

"Hello? Freddie? Carly? Anyone?" I ask. My only response is silence. I sit down on the cold, hard ground.

"Where am I?" I ask even though I know no one can hear me.

"Hey Sam." I hear a voice. I look at the blond girl with wide eyes. She's… me. Just younger. She looks like she's around six.

"Are you me?" I ask. Then I take a closer look at her and notice that her blond hair is straight and she's wearing a pink dress.

"Wait… Melanie?" I ask.

"Hey Sam." She says again, smiling. Okay now I am seriously freaking out.

"What happened to you Mel? Why are you so… young?" I ask.

"What are you talking about sis?" She asks. She sits down next to me.

"Will daddy come home soon?" She asks innocently. It feels like my heart just skipped a beat. I remember this question. She asked me this when we were six, it was about two days after dad left. I said yes. I lied. I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't know how to tell her the truth.

"You're not real aren't you?" I ask. When I turn my head to look at her she's already gone. What is this place? I stand up and start walking around. I don't know how long I walk, it could be minutes or it could be hours, but no matter how long I walk, I don't find anything. All I find is the never ending fog.

***iCarly***iCarly***iCarly***

In the time that I've been here I've learned a couple of things about this place – it never gets dark, the fog is everywhere, it looks like I'm the only person here, this place is showing me my past mistakes and just things that I lost. I have no idea how long it's been since I woke up. The clock in my phone stopped and I have no idea why. Since I have a lot of free time I started thinking, maybe I'm in a coma or maybe I'm dead. It feels like that short period of time while you're not asleep anymore, but not fully awake either. Like waking form a dream. Will I ever see Carly and Freddie again? Is anyone looking for me? Right now I'm sitting on the ground.

"_I didn't know_ that _would be here." _I hear Freddie's voice. I hate this. I hate hearing all of these voices.

"_Because Carly cares about me." _I hear his voice again.

"_That thing isn't my friend" _I want this to end.

"_I kissed Freddie!" _Now I hear Carly's voice.

"_You'll hit me." _Carly.

"_Have I ever hit you?" _My voice.

"_I love you" _Freddie's voice. And just like that the voices are gone. Once again I'm left in complete silence. I take my phone out and for the billionth time trying to get a signal. I stand on my tiptoes and try walking around, but nothing's working.

"Come on you stupid phone, work!" I yell. I furiously press buttons on my phone, hoping it would help, but of course it doesn't.

"Why won't you work?" I say and angrily throw my phone on the ground. As soon as I hear it hit the ground I regret it. That phone is my only hope of somehow talking to anyone. I bend down and pick it up. Luckily it still works. I sigh in relief. I put it in my pocket and go back to… well being frustrated.

"WHY AM I HERE?" I scream at the sky I can't see.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF A PUNISHMENT?... WHY?" I scream again and angrily sit down on the ground. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in this place. I want to go home. If I could only remember what happened, maybe I could figure this thing out. But I can't remember. Why can't I remember? Suddenly I get an idea. I put the sleeve of my T-shirt up on my right hand and look at my exposed wrist. I put my left hand on top of my right hand's wrist. I take a deep breath and quickly dig my nails inside my wrist, then I scratch them across my wrist. I look at my right wrist. There's no blood, there's not even a scratch and it didn't hurt at all.

"Oh my God." I say horrified. I really am either in some kind of a coma, or… well… dead. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

***iCarly***iCarly***iCarly***

You may think it's boring, to be alone for so long with nothing to do, but the truth is, I spend so much time freaking out, I don't really have time to be bored. I'd rather be bored than worry about the possibility of being dead.

"_Did I do something wrong?" I hear a voice. Suddenly I realize I'm not surrounded by fog anymore. I'm sitting in my room with Melanie. I think we're around five._

"_Of course not." I hear myself say._

"_Then why do they fight so much? Is it because they're angry at us? Do they not love us?" Mel asks. I can hear my parents fighting in the other room._

"_They love us." I say._

"_Then why do they fight? Maybe they don't love each other?" She asks._

"_No, I think they love each other. Maybe they're just too… different." I say. _

The fog is back and my room with Melanie is gone. I hate it when those hallucinations happen. I lay down on my back.

"I love you." I hear a voice next to me. I turn my head to the side and see Freddie laying next to me in a position similar to mine.

"I love you too." I admit. Why did we even break up? I mean, he's the best thing that happened to me.

"Then why did you break up with me?" He asks.

"I didn't break up with you. It was mutual." I say. I realize that I'm talking to a hallucination, but I need to talk to someone.

"Was it? You're the one who suggested it." He says. I think back on it.

"I did, didn't I?" I think out loud.

"Why did you do that?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"…maybe you were scared?" He asks.

"Scared of what?" I ask.

"You tell me." He says and then he's gone.

***iCarly***iCarly***iCarly***iCarly***

For the last couple of hours I've been just walking. Walking all around, not hoping to find anything anymore, just not knowing what else to do.

"_I want to show you something." My dad tells me. I realize that I'm in my living room and that I'm about three years old. We walk into the kitchen. _

"_Waw." I say looking around. There's a picnic set up on the floor. There's ice cream, a cake, juice. _

"_Here you go princess." Dad says and puts a blue crown on my head. Yup, he knows me better then to get a pink crown. _

"_I love you daddy." I say._

"_I love you too." He says._

The fog is back. As soon as I feel something wet on my check I start furiously rubbing it. What's wrong with me? Pucketts don't cry. Why am I seeing these things? What's the point in showing me things I don't have anymore? Honestly I forgot all about the time dad set up a picnic for me. But now that I saw it, I remember it. My whole life my parents were too busy fighting to take care of me and Melanie. There has only been a few times like that where they showed me they love me. Even though dad left I think he loved me, but that doesn't mean I forgive him.

**So here it is. Like I said, all of the other chapters are already written. I'll upload chapter 2 in two days, but only if I'll get a lot of reviews. Obviously, if I won't I'll wait a little longer hoping that more people will review. But either way I won't take longer than a week to update. So I hope you like this, please review and follow me on Twitter _McCurdian4ever**


	2. Living In A Dream

******So here it is. I would've updated sooner, but this story didn't get as many reviews as I wanted it too. Another thing i want to say is that I'd really appreciate it if you would check out my other story 'Everything That's Gone And Passed'**

**Chapter 2: Living In A Dream**

**Sam's POV:**

I try to call various numbers over and over again. But every time I hear the same thing.

"This service is unavailable." I'm not really sure if I keep on trying because I hope it'll work, or do I just want to hear a human's voice. Probably the second one, because I gave up hope of ever getting out of here a long time ago. I sigh and put my phone back in my pocket.

_I'm standing in the Shay's living room, but unlike in all of the other hallucinations, this time I can control my actions._

"_You're not my father!" I hear Carly's voice as she runs down the stairs. As soon s I see her my eyes go wide._

"_Carly?" I ask chocked. It's Carly, but at the same time it's not. Her hair is completely black and it ends by her shoulders. She's paler than usual and it looks like she has black contacts. She's also wearing very strong dark make up. She's wearing black platform boots, a black skirt, a black T-shirt with a white skull painted on it and she's also wearing a black jacket. What happened to her? _

"_No, but I am your brother and if I tell you that you won't see those friends of yours anymore then you won't." Spencer says coming down the stairs after her. He doesn't look all that different, except for the fact that he looks very tired. He has dark circles around his eyes. I notice there aren't any sculptures in the apartment. _

"_Guys?" I ask. That's when I realize they can't see me. I look at a calendar on the wall and see that it's the year 2010. But that was two years ago!_

"_There is nothing wrong with my friends!" Carly yells at him. _

"_Look at what they did to you! Just look at yourself in the mirror. You're not the girl you used to be." He says._

"_I know. I'm better now." She says._

"_Carly…" He says shaking his head. Her sleeve goes up a little when she moves her hand and I notice something strange on her arms. It looks like scars. _

"_What?" She asks angrily._

"_Let me help you." He says softly. For a moment she hesitates and at that moment I think I see a glimpse of the Carly I know, but then her eyes go angry again._

"_No! I hate you! Leave me alone!" She yells and runs out of the apartment. As soon as she's gone Spencer sits down on the couch and puts his face in his hands. He looks so defeated. _

"_I don't understand. This never happened." I say. The scene changes and now I'm standing in Carly's room. It's so different than I remember it. The walls are black. Almost everything is black. I notice a few pictures on the ground. A few are of Carly and Spencer. Some have their Granddad and some their father. In the pictures where she's very young she looks like the Carly I know, but in the ones where she's older she looks a lot darker, more tired, angry. The newer the picture is, the worse she looks. I realize something - I'm not in any of those pictures._

"_I wasn't there." I realize. She's so naïve, she doesn't see the evil in people, that's why I do it for her. I always try to protect her then the wrong kinds of people try to get closer to her. But what if I wasn't there to protect her? Is this how she would've ended up? _

I'm back in the fog. My eyes get wet and I feel like breaking down. But that's not going to help me. That's not going to help anyone. So I close my eyes and do my best to get myself back together. It feels like that's all I've been doing lately. Keeping myself from breaking down.

***iCarly***iCarly***iCarly***iCarly***

I'm lying on my back.

"I'm never getting out of here am I?" I ask. I tightly close my eyes. All kinds of different theories are running around my head. Maybe I'm dead and a thousand years already passed on earth, that would mean that everyone I knew are dead and that they're probably in heaven while I'm stuck here. Or maybe I'm stuck in a different dimension? Or maybe the memories I have aren't even real, maybe Carly and Freddie don't even exist and I just made it all up because I can't remember my real life? That last theory scares me the most. I don't want my whole life to be a lie, but I'm so confused. I can't tell what's real and what's not anymore. I can't even tell if I'm real.

***iCarly***iCarly***icarly***iCarly***

_I'm in the kitchen in my house. Mom is reading a news paper and my dad's making coffee. They look younger than I can remember them ever being. _

"_What are you reading?" Dad asks mom._

"_Nothing much." She says putting the paper down on the table._

"_My mom called. She's coming to town and she's going to visit us." Mom says. Dad groans._

"_Great. She hates me." He says groaning. Mom looks at him, then she stands up and wakes up to him at him. She puts her hands around his neck._

_"I don't hate you." She says softly._

"_I know. A very stupid decision, but I'm glad you don't." He says and puts his hands around her waist. _

"_Stop saying that. You are not a bad person." She says._

"_Tell that to your mom." Dad says. _

"_They loved each other." I say sadly. The scene changes and suddenly I'm six again. I'm hiding around a corner._

"_You ruined my life!" Mom screams at dad._

"_No I didn't! You know why? Because there wasn't anything to ruin!" He screams back at her._

"_I hate you! You are the worst thing that ever happened to me! I wish I never even met you!." Mom screams. I see a look of hurt flash across dad's face. My hands are pressed against my ears, but I hear them anyway. He walks towards the door._

"_I'll be back." He says without turning around. He walks out of the house and slams the door behind him. As soon as he's gone mom breaks down crying. He never did come back._

Like always, I'm back in the never ending fog. Like always my eyes are wet.

"_She wasn't talking about us." _I hear Freddie's voice. Not the voices again.

"_And that's Carly's bacon." _My voice.

"_Maybe you're just jealous." _Freddie's voice.

"_I'm not kidding! Freddie's hurt!" _My panicked voice. I put my hands to my ears, but it doesn't help.

"_Give me one reason why I should believe you." _Freddie's voice.

"_Forget it. Don't believe me." _My voice.

"Shut up." Whisper and tightly close my eyes.

"_We're best friends right? And best friends tell each other everything?" _Carly's voice.

"_Should we? Just to get it over with?" _Freddie's voice.

"SHUT UP!" I scream.

"_I love you."_ Freddie.

"_Love you too." _Me

"_Want to break up at midnight?" _Me.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" I scream. I take out my phone and furiously push a couple of buttons. Then I press call at Freddie's name and put the phone to my ear.

"This service is unavailable." I hear a voice from my phone.

"_My mom says none of my relatives are sick." _Freddie. I redial the number.

"_I love you. Mother." _Me.

"This service is unavailable." The voice comes from my phone again.

"_I'll be back." _My dad. I press redial. My eyes get wet.

"_You ruined my life!" _Mom.

"This service is unavailable." My phone.

"_He saved my life. That truck would've run right over me." _Carly.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I scream and angrily throw my phone on the ground. It breaks into pieces. I break down crying. For the first time in God knows how long everything goes dark.

**I won't take longer than a week to post the next chapter, but if I'll get a lot of reviews I'll update it tomorrow at the same time. Please reviews and follow me on Twitter _McCurdian4ever**


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories**

**Sam's POV:**

I open my eyes and look around me. The first thing I notice is the dark sky. I realize I'm standing in a bus stop. But where exactly am I? Is this another hallucination? But something seems different here. A bus stops in front of me. It looks horrible – it's all black and the windows have cracks in them. An article in a news paper I read about a year ago flashes in my head. It was about a bus that got into an accident and burned down. All of the people that were in the bus died, including the driver. The article had a picture of a similar looking bus, but it couldn't be this bus, right?. I walk into the bus. I notice that from the inside it looks normal, except for the people that are sitting there. Most of them don't really look like people. One man looks like his whole face was caught on fire, a woman doesn't have two arms. A boy has a huge scar across his face. There are about fifteen people on the bus and they all looks horrible. One thing that they have in common are their eyes. Their eyes look empty and lifeless. I notice that they're all looking at me. The door closes behind me.  
"Emily?" I ask when I notice a little girl. I recognize her from a picture in a news article. She was cruelly murdered two years ago. She was five. There are only two differences from her and the girl I saw in the picture. She has a deep scar on her cheek and her eyes are sad and empty. She looks at me, but then she starts staring out the window again. If she's dead then does this mean everyone else on the bus are too? Does that mean I really am dead? The scary people stop staring at me and look out the window. What is this? A bus for dead people? I sit down next to a boy that looks around my age. He has black hair and blue eyes. He looks like a typical rebel. The kind of people you can see on the streets at the bad neighborhoods. He doesn't even look at me.

"Are you dead?" I blur out. Oh my God, I can't believe I just asked him that. What's wrong with me? He looks at me and I notice that his eyes aren't like everyone else's on this bus. He doesn't looks as depressed, he looks like the kind of person that accepted his fate and will take the best out of it. He looks me up and down and then gives me a comforting smile.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answer to." He says. I guess I should take that as a yes.

"…Am I dead?" I ask after hesitating for a moment. He looks me in the eyes. His eyes are full of pity. It looks like he's trying to read my expression.

"I think that you're the one who should tell me that." He says. What is that supposed to mean?

"I want to know what's going on here." I say.

"You're smart, you'll figure it out. But I will give you some advice – don't talk to dead people unless you want to end up dead yourself." He says and gives me a look. The first thing I process from his words is that he's saying I may not be dead yet. Then the whole meaning of his words sink in. I look around me at all of the scary looking people again, then I look back at him. He's giving me a look I can't read.

"Oh." I say and he nods. The bus stops and the door opens. I quickly stand up and walk out of the bus. I watch after the bus as it drives away. Well that was weird. I look around me. I can't recognize anything, there are streets and cars around me, but I have no idea where I am. I see a woman walking down the street.

"Excuse me. What city is this?" I ask her, but she keeps on walking. I guess she can't see me. Does the fact that only dead people can see me means I'm dead too? But on the other hand, the boy did say that I might end up dead if I talk to dead people, so I guess that means that I'm not dead yet. Uh, this is all so confusing, but at least I'm out of the fog. Being there was driving me insane. But what do I do now? I wish that boy would've told me more.

"_Don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answer to." _I remember his words. I start walking without any direction, just hoping I would recognize something. His words got me thinking – do I even _want_ to know what happened to me? The answer is no, but I have to know. I have to. I walk up to a river. I walk onto a bridge, stop in the middle of it and look down at the water. I feel a strange feeling in my chest.

"_Don't you get it? It isn't just now, you always do things like that!" _I hear Freddie's voice. It isn't like the other hallucinations, because this time it feels more like a memory.

"_I don't get what's the big deal Benson. So I told that girl you hate her. So what?" _I hear my voice.

"_I really liked her. And I think she liked me. Why did you do that?" _Freddie's voice. In my head I get an image of Freddie driving a car and me sitting next to him.

"_Because I hate you!" _My voice. I see the hurt pass his eyes, and I see that hurt change to anger. Just for a second he stops looking at the road to look at me.

"_If you hate me so much then why did you even go out with me? Oh, I get it, you wanted to play with my feelings right? It was just a way for you to make my life even more miserable." _Freddie says angrily. The vision is gone, and I'm not sure why, but I find myself close to breaking down again. Was that a memory? Or maybe it was just another hallucination?

"…_maybe you were scared?" _I remember the words Freddie's hallucination told me before.

"_Scared of what?"_ I remember myself asking.

"_You tell me." _I remember him replaying. That's stupid, I wasn't scared of our relationship. At least I don't think I was.

"_I'll be back." _I remember dad saying and the door slamming shut behind him. I remember mom breaking down, her cries and sobs sounding like a little girls that just lost her puppy. I remember breaking down with her. I sat there in the corner, with my hands still tightly pressed to my ears and crying with my mom for hours.

"_Where's daddy?" _I remember Melanie asking after she came home from her friend's house. Suddenly the scene changes and I'm sitting in Freddie's car.

"_If you hate me so much then why did even you go out with me? Oh, I get it, you wanted to play with my feelings right? It was just a way for you to make my life even more miserable." Freddie says angrily looking at me. I feel hurt, I'm about to tell him he's wrong when I notice a pair of very bright lights in front of us._

"_Freddie!" I scream looking at the car right in front of us. The next thing I know I'm waking up in the mangled car. There are glass pieces everywhere. _

"_Sam? Sam look at me." I hear a voice next to me. It sounds familiar, but I can't recognize it. My head hurts, a lot._

"_Sam, look at me." The voice says desperately. I use all of my energy to slowly turn my head and look at the brown haired boy. His eyes are brown and warm, but right now they look panicked. _

"_Are you okay?" He asks softly. I slowly nod my head, even though we both know that's not true. He doesn't look hurt, that makes me feel better._

"_Just stay with me, don't fall asleep." He says, but my eyes are already closing._

_"Sam? Don't. Stay with me." The boy begs. I try to stay awake, but it's not working. Everything goes dark. _

"_I'm so sorry. I love you." I think I hear him say before I completely lose consciousness, but I'm not sure if he really said that or if I just imagined that._

I open my eyes and see that I'm back in the fog. For the second time I break down. This time sweet unconsciousness doesn't stop my pain. No, this time I keep on crying and crying. For the first time since I've been here I realize just how alone I am.


	4. Finally Awake

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been busy with school, but now that the summer started I'm going to continue my stories :)**

**Chapter 4: Finally Awake**

**Sam's POV:**

I cry until I run out of tears. After I'm done I sit down on the ground.

"I think I understand now." I say even though I don't think that anyone can hear me.

"I broke up with him because I was scared. I was scared of ruining his life, like my dad ruined my mom's. I'm so much like my dad… and my mom… she had so many dreams. She wanted to be the first Puckett to get into a college. But she met my dad and got pregnant. They loved each other, but they were so different, they fought all the time. I was scared that Freddie and I would end up like them. We fought almost all the time too, what if I would've stopped him from reaching his dreams?... Now I wish I wouldn't have broken up with him. He was the first guy who loved me for who I am and didn't want me to change… We weren't like my parents after all… Not like any of that matters anymore." I say closing my eyes at the last part. Suddenly everything goes dark.

***iCarly***iCarly***icarly***iCarly***

"It was all my fault." I hear a male voice say. He sounds so familiar, but I can't remember who he is. I try to open my eyes, but I'm too weak to do that. I feel so weak and everything hurts, especially my head. What happened?

"I was so angry, and I said all of those things to you. I didn't pay attention to the road. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of what I said. The truth is that… I love you… I should be the one laying on that bed, not you." The voice says. I feel something warm in my hands and it takes me a couple of minutes to realize that the boy is holding my hand in his. It takes a lot of effort, but I weakly squeeze his hand back. He goes quiet for a minute and I start to think that maybe he didn't feel that.

"Sam?" He asks hopefully.

"Sam, if you can hear me then try to open your eyes." He says desperately. I try to open my eyes. After a couple of seconds I succeed. I see a bright light, so I close my eyes again. Then I slowly open them again. Everything looks blurry. I can't tell where I am. Something about that last part feels familiar.

"Sam?" The boy asks again. I look at him. It takes a couple of minutes for my vision to clear. I see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He looks like he hasn't slept for awhile.

"F-Fre-die?" I ask slowly.

"Oh thank God." He says in relief. He carefully hugs me, but it turns out a bit awkward, because I'm lying down. He lets go. He presses a button next to my bed.

"Where am I?" I ask weakly.

"You're in a hospital." He says. The door opens and two people dressed in white walk inside the room. They make Freddie go out of the room. I wish he would've stayed. It made me feel better. Everything goes blurry again and I think I might pass out again. But them my vision clears out again. One of the doctors shine's a bright light into my eyes.

"Tell me your full name." He says. It takes me a couple of seconds to process his question.

"…Samantha Puckett." I say slowly. He finally stops shining the bright light in my eye. I feel panic rising in my chest. I don't know what happened, I don't know how long I've been out. I'm having a hard time processing anything. A beating that I only noticed now gets faster.

"Samantha, you have to relax." The doctor says. But I don't even try, he's a complete stranger and the fact that he's acting like he knows me freaks me out even more.

"No one's going to hurt you, just take deep breaths." He says. My vision gets blurry again, I'm having a hard time concentrating on anything. I think the doctor is saying something, but I'm not sure. Everything goes dark.

***iCarly***iCarly***iCarly***iCarly***

The next time waking up is easier. It doesn't take as much energy opening my eyes as it did before.

"Sam." A boy's voice says. I look at him. This time it takes less time to remember who he is.

"Hey… dork." I say weakly. He chuckles. My head hurts, but unlike I did with those doctors, I feel safe.

"I should call a doctor." He says.

"Don't." I say.

"Why? He should look over you, make sure-"

"I'm fine. Really." I say trying to sound better then I actually am, but I don't think I succeed at that.

"…Okay." He sighs.

"What happened?" I ask. I do my best to stay conscious and not mind the pain. For some reason it feels good to be able to talk to someone.

"I… We were driving… we got into a fight…" He says. Something about that story sounds familiar.

"_If you hate me so much then why did you even go out with me? Oh, I get it, you wanted to play with my feelings right? It was just a way for you to make my life even more miserable." _I remember him saying.

"I didn't notice the car… I didn't get hurt, but you… you hit your head… hard… and you lost so much blood. They didn't think you would make it… you almost didn't make it… you were dead, but they… they brought you back and… and you went into a coma… They weren't sure if you would ever wake up." He says avoiding my eyes.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"A month. Then you woke up, but freaked out and passed out for a few hours." He says.

"Well at least I wasn't out for years like I first feared." I say.

"How are you? Does anything hurt?" He asks. Anything? Everything hurts.

"My head hurts, but other than that I'm fine." I lie. I wonder if he can tell that I'm lying. For a moment everything goes blurry and I feel like I'm in another world again, but then I blink a couple of times and it goes away.

"I'm so sorry." Freddie says.

"For what?" I ask surprised.

"For what? It was my fault. I got angry for no reason, I didn't see the car. I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean any of that." He says looking at the ground. Did he spend this whole time beating himself up?

"Freddie look at me." I say. He does.

"It was not your fault. You had a right to be angry and don't even try to tell me differently. Don't beat yourself up for something that wasn't your fault. If anything, think about it this way, I'm the one who got hurt, and if I don't think it was your fault then why should you?" I ask. I'm surprised at myself for having the energy to say all of that in one sentence.

"…I- I love you." He blurs out. Suddenly I remember everything. Waking up in the fog, the illusions, the memories, the bus, the boy, the bridge, breaking down, the conclusion. Everything. Remembering it makes me feel good, because I'm not there anymore. I'm out of the fog. I got a second chance.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"I love you too." I cut him off. Our eyes meet.

"I- I realize something now. Our break up wasn't mutual. I was the one who suggested breaking up and you were trying to convince me Carly wasn't talking about us. I broke up with you and I'm sorry. I… I was scared. I was scared because I thought our relationship was like my parent's. They loved each other, but they were so different. They were practically from different worlds. They both ended up hurt. I was scared that would happen to us. But now I realize that was stupid, we're not my parents. I'm sorry." I say. He looks at me for a couple of minutes, then out of nowhere he leans down and kisses me. At first I'm too shocked to respond, but then I close my eyes and kiss him back. The kiss is short, but sweet. After about a minute we pull away. For no reason at all he smiles at me and for no reason at all I smile back at him. It's enough for me to forget about the pain in my head. I think everything's going to be okay now. The door opens and Carly runs inside.

"Sam!" She yells excitedly. She runs inside and hugs me. Spencer walks in after her. He gives me a warm smile. Yup, everything's definitely going to be okay now.

***A Month Later***

It takes a month, but the doctors finally let me leave. I still have to take pain medication for my head, but the doctors say they've never seen someone recover from an injury like that so quickly. A week after waking up I found out that everyone thought that after waking up I would have amnesia, but I broke those speculations. A week after that we filmed a short episode of iCarly live from the hospital. The whole time I've been in the hospital Freddie came to visit me every day. We would sit in my bed for hours and just talk, or make out. Now, for the first time in two months I'm back home. Spencer drove me here from the hospital. Freddie wanted to come with me, but I told him I wanted to be alone for a couple of hours. He didn't seem happy about that, but he understood. I walk up to my computer. I Google '_Seattle bus accident fire' _and press on the first result I get. I see an article of the bus. I look at the picture of the burned bus. It looks just like the bus I was on. Curiosity gets the best of me and I look at the pictures of the people that died there. Oh my God, I recognize about half of them, they were on that bus from my dream. My eyes stop on a picture of a teenage boy. In the picture he's smiling. It's him. I press on his picture. '_Josh Mason 1995 April 15 – 2010 May 05 He died in a bus accident at the age of family wasn't with him on the bus, it's unknown where he was driving, but according to his parents he got upset after finding out his parents were getting a divorce and said he wanted to be alone.' _I keep on staring at his picture. The same hair, the same eyes, even the same clothes.

"_Don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answer to." _I remember his words. I notice sadness in those words that I didn't notice before. Even though we only exchanged a few words, I feel like I somehow owe him. I think what he said gave me hope.

***iCarly***iCarly***iCarly***iCarly***

"You look beautiful." Freddie says when I come down the stairs. We're going to go on our first date since we got back together.

"Thanks." I say.

"You ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just want to make one quick stop first." I say.

"Okay." Freddie says confused.

***20 Minutes Later***

I walk up to the grave. Freddie walks behind me. It took some research to find where he's buried, but I did. '_Josh_ _Mason 1995 April 15 – 2010 May 05' _His grave says. I put the red rose I'm holding in my hand on his grave.

"Thanks Josh." I say quietly.

"Is he someone you knew?" Freddie asks.

"Something like that." I say. Then I walk up to Freddie and kiss him.

"Let's go." I say after pulling away.

**So, this is it, the end. I have a few ideas about making a sequel, I'm not sure if I'm going to write it, but if I will it will revolve around the bus and that guy Josh and of course Seddie. But for now this story is over, so please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think of my idea of the sequel :)**


End file.
